1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone holder, more particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile phone holder which may change a charging connector to be used to a various kind of a charging terminal of various mobile phones.
2. Description of Related Art
A mobile phone holder is generally mounted to a dashboard using adhesive or a window using a suction plate.
When the mobile phone is separated by a user or naturally in long-term using, components of the adhesive may deteriorate appearance and may damage the panel.
Also, when effect of the suction plate is reduced, the holder may be separated from the window to damage the mobile phone, or the holder may interrupt view of a driver, or a separated power jack is required for charging the mobile phone. And the separated power jack for charging the mobile phone may deteriorate appearance indoor of the vehicle.
Also, various charging connectors are required for charging terminals with various sizes and various kinds of each manufacturer.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.